Code Panda
by trekumy
Summary: Un hombre, una maldición, un estilo de batalla, y muy poco interés por el bienestar ajeno... Genma Saotome, ¿cómo no amarlo?


Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Code Panda.**

El futón era extremadamente cómodo, el algodón que lo rellenaba había adoptado la forma de su cuerpo en ambas formas y el edredón que apenas lo cubría le proporcionaba la calidez necesaria en esa fría mañana otoñal. Por supuesto que Genma Saotome, no pensaba en todo ello en esos momentos, estaba mucho más preocupado en esquivar el rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana, el cual le impedía continuar durmiendo por tiempo indefinido.

Su pequeña batalla contra los demonios de la claridad no duró demasiado, sintió un pie en su cabeza, el cual la forzaba a rotar de un lado al otro con brusquedad, mientras una voz lejana decía algo. Lanzó un puñetazo al aire logrando que ese molesto mosquito gigante lo dejara en paz por unos segundos mientras se giraba para continuar durmiendo.

-¡Viejo despierta, el desayuno ya está listo!- le gritó un joven de ojos azules al tiempo que devolvía el golpe justo al estómago del bello durmiente.

-¿Desayuno?- preguntó el honorable hombre al tiempo que se levantaba sin haber sentido siquiera el puñetazo.

Dejándose llevar por su instinto abandonó la habitación inmediatamente sin escuchar la respuesta de su hijo. Llegó a la sala sonriendo, y se sentó en su lugar de siempre, a un lado de su amigo del alma, una de las pocas personas que lo comprendían en el mundo. Observó el lugar, todo parecía en su sitio, pero había algo que no estaba bien, una parte primitiva en su cerebro detectó el peligro al instante. Preocupado observó a cada uno de los presentes; Soun se veía algo pálido, Kasumi contaba con la serenidad de siempre, pero no estaba sirviendo el desayuno lo cual era muy extraño, Nabiki lo observaba de manera extraña, parecía estar conteniendo una risa malvada, y Akane…

Ahogó un grito de horror cuando vio como su futura nuera colocaba una mezcla color vino sobre un tazón de arroz y se lo ofrecía. Y para acabar con toda esperanza de que hubiera un error y Akane sólo estuviera sirviendo el desayuno ella exclamó alegremente:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tío Genma! Yo misma le preparé el desayuno para festejarlo.

Escudriñó la mesa desesperado, no había ni una gota de agua fría, maldijo internamente su mala suerte. Un panda puede escapar de los compromisos fácilmente, cualquier pelota, goma o lo que sea, le sirve para distraerse hasta que el resto se cansen de presionarlo, y en el peor de los casos puede recurrir al recurso de oso salvaje, mostrando sus afiladas pezuñas y colmillos. Pero en estos momentos su única oportunidad era el estanque, lo miró añorante, y sin dar tiempo a nada se impulsó para saltar sobre la cabeza de Akane y caer justo allí. Lamentablemente un fuerte agarre en su hombro le impidió moverse del lugar.

-Y bien papá… ¿Qué esperas para recibir tu regalo de cumpleaños?- espetó el joven con una voz atemorizante –Akane se levantó muy temprano para prepararte el desayuno.

Exhaló aliviado al ver como el chico se alejaba para sentarse a un lado de su prometida, Ranma Saotome, su desagradecido hijo que siempre acababa metiéndolo en líos. Ranma no era ni la mitad de apuesto que él, tampoco tan inteligente, pero sí había heredado parte de su increíble fuerza y destreza, así que a pesar de no significar un rival, si era alguien de quien cuidarse.

Se concentró en el presente, necesitaba de todos sus conocimientos de gran guerrero para salir airoso. Comenzó a elevar su aura, mientras tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, y entonces hizo uso de una de las más poderosas técnicas que había desarrollado.

-¡Miren eso!- exclamó señalando a un lado de la sala.

Sólo Soun y Kasumi observaron hacía donde señalaba, mientras que el resto no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Bien, los mejores estrategas tienen sus fallas, aún así no se rendiría, continuó con su plan saltando por encima de la mesa. En medio de su salto pudo ver como Ranma intentaba ponerse de pie para interceptarlo, mientras Akane lo detenía.

-Déjalo…- escuchó decir a la chica mientras cerraba las puertas de la sala tras de él.

Decidido a escapar mientras la buena fortuna estuviera de su lado, dio un paso pero algo lo detuvo.

-Tranquila Akane, seguro que Tío Genma tenía algún compromiso importante, pero él reconoce tu esfuerzo- habló maternalmente Kasumi.

-Si claro, como evitar morir envenenado el día de hoy- comentó sarcástica Nabiki.

-¡Mi pobre niña tiene una maldición, nunca podrá cocinar!- sollozaba Soun.

De pronto la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el instinto de supervivencia, así que retrocedió y con cautela hizo un hoyo en el papel de la puerta corrediza de modo de poder observar lo que sucedía dentro.

-Ya déjenme en paz…- murmuró Akane con la voz afectada –Todos ustedes inventaron excusas para rechazar mi comida- finalizó mirando con tristeza el cuenco que aún sostenía.

Por un instante se sintió culpable, Akane era una buena chica, demasiado buena para soportar a su hijo, realmente no quería lastimarla. Pero luego recordó el efecto que su cocina causaba en cualquier mortal, había pasado por eso un par de veces y juró solemnemente no volver a sufrirlo.

-Déjalos, ellos se lo pierden- comentó Ranma.

Observó atónito como su hijo tomaba el tazón de las manos de Akane y comenzaba a comerlo a toda velocidad, seguramente para no sentir el desagradable sabor. Se alejó de allí, no necesitaba quedarse para saber lo que sucedería a continuación, al menos había suficiente medicina para el estómago en su habitación. Mientras caminaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo se preguntaba porqué Ranma sería tan estúpido, si él ya sabía el efecto que cualquier cosa que esa chica cocinara le causaría. ¿Por qué apenas ella ponía cara triste él se comía todo lo que había cocinado al instante? Y no sólo se trataba de eso, cuando ella se molestaba con él, se la pasaba deprimido, yendo una y otra vez a su habitación, sin detenerse hasta que lo mandara volando a la periferia de Nerima. Entonces él regresaba horas después, caminando descompasadamente, quejándose por los huesos rotos, vociferando maldiciones hacía ella, pero con una sonrisa. Si lo analizaba detenidamente, sólo había una explicación para tal comportamiento. Si, seguramente era eso, su hijo… era un idiota.

Un delicioso aroma lo distrajo de sus profundas reflexiones, su estómago comenzó a emitir extraños sonidos, y practicando uno de los principios esenciales de la escuela Saotome, se dirigió al lugar del cual provenía tan tentadora esencia. Pronto se encontró frente a un puesto de yakisoba, se sentó en una de las bancas frente al mostrador y ordenó ocho raciones de comida, una botella se sake y un vaso de agua. Los dueños del puesto y algunos comensales observaban sorprendidos como el poderoso artista marcial ponía en práctica una técnica que él mismo desarrolló; "_Tragar hasta por la nariz_". Claro que para dominarla en su totalidad se requiere de un gran estado físico y años de entrenamiento, por lo cual no era extraño que cientos de personas se agolparan a su alrededor para observar tal espectáculo.

Finalmente y en tiempo record acabó con la última ración, mientras terminaba de tomar su sake, decidió no pedir más comida ya que debía cuidar su figura. Esperó a que la gente se dispersara para poner en marcha la última etapa de su técnica.

-¿Va a pedir algo más señor?- preguntó tímidamente una jovencita que atendía el negocio.

-No, es todo por ahora- respondió él sonriendo.

-Son cuatro mil yenes- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando, su sonrisa se volvió atemorizante y sus lentes se empañaron, lentamente tomó el vaso con agua y en un movimiento tan veloz que cualquier artista marcial envidiaría arrojó el agua sobre su cabeza y luego el vaso hacía una pared. El vaso se hizo añicos atrayendo la atención de los presentes, al voltear a verlo, el artista marcial ya no estaba, en su lugar había un tierno panda gigante que se entretenía jugando con una pelota. Mientras todos en el lugar buscaban al hombre desaparecido, el panda se marchó tranquilamente.

Realmente deseaba deshacerse de su maldición, convertirse en panda era algo realmente molesto, en verano el calor se volvía insoportable, y resultaba muy cansado tener que escribir carteles cada vez que deseaba decir algo. Aún así, eso no significaba que no pudiera aprovecharla, los pandas como criaturas en peligro de extinción eran cuidados por todos, aunque nunca faltaba un pequeño latoso queriendo montarlo, claro que en esos casos podía liberarse fácilmente gruñéndole.

Continuó su camino, dormiría un rato debajo del puente y regresaría a la casa para la hora del almuerzo, pero de pronto una katana voló por encima de su cabeza clavándose en el suelo a escasos centímetros de él. Cayó sentado mientras observaba aterrorizado esa familiar espada.

-¡Lo siento mucho Señor Panda, se me resbaló!- exclamó la mujer de cabellos color vino, mientras desincrustaba la espada del asfalto.

Le gruñó molesto, esa mujer con una katana en sus manos se convertía en un peligro aún más grande que el que ya era desarmada.

-Dígame algo señor panda, ¿ha visto a mi Genma?- preguntó Nodoka al tiempo que lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

Se alejó, soltándose del agarre bruscamente, mientras le mostraba un cartel que decía; "_¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese hombre!_"

-¿Eso es verdad? ¡Oh que pena! Verá hoy es su cumpleaños y yo tengo algo para darle- explicó melancólicamente.

"_Pero somos amigos de toda la vida_", decía el cartel que sacó al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, al ver la cara desconcertada de ella complementó con otro con la leyenda "_Casi hermanos_", y otro más "_Yo le haré llegar el regalo_".

-Mmm… ¿será que puedo confiar en el Señor Panda para esto?- reflexionó en voz alta.

"_!Hey, no hable de mí como si no estuviera aquí!_"

-Está bien, vayamos a comer algo y allí podré dárselo tranquilamente.

Genma asintió alegremente, un Saotome jamás rechaza comida gratis, pero una idea cruzó por su mente poniéndolo en alerta. Debía asegurarse así que sacó un nuevo cartel. "_Pero yo sólo soy un lindo panda, no llevo dinero_", y luego complementó su afirmación con un; "_Usted tendrá que pagar_".

-Parece que estuviera hablando con mi esposo- comentó asombrada por el parecido, pero inmediatamente se giró para emprender su camino por lo que no pudo notar al panda que sudaba frío al borde del colapso –¡Realmente son como hermanos!

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un bonito restaurante, en el cual Nodoka ordenó una modesta ración mientras que Genma pidió diez de esas. La mujer observaba estupefacta la forma de tragar, o más bien, inhalar comida del panda. Claro que una simple mujer, por más esposa de un artista marcial que fuera, jamás comprendería que el arte prohíbe terminantemente desperdiciar las ofertas de comida gratis, sin contar el hecho de que el cuerpo de un panda es más grande y necesita más energías. Nodoka se aclaró la garganta en un intento por captar la atención de la peluda aspiradora gigante de comida que había frente a ella.

-Hace veinte años…- comenzó –Mi esposo me entregó esto- explicó extendiendo un sobre de papel a su interlocutor.

El poderoso artista marcial tomó el sobre ceremonialmente, y extrajo de su interior un papel en el cual había algo escrito.

-_¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! Aquí sólo hay un montón de líneas sin sentido- _pensó mientras giraba la hoja intentando descifrar el manuscrito.

-Ese es un contrato que escribió mi Genma en ese momento- explicó ella.

-_¡¿Yo escribí esto? Pero si no entiendo nada!_

"_¿Y qué dice?_" preguntó en un cartel, con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente.

-Le explicaré, hace veinte años, el día de su cumpleaños, mi Genma decidió invitar a sus amigotes para celebrarlo. Pero nosotros nunca tuvimos mucho dinero, ya que él no trabajaba, y el dote de bodas que nos dio mi padre lo despilfarró antes de que acabara nuestra luna de miel…

-_Noches enteras bebiendo sake y apostando, ¡que épocas aquellas!_- recordó el hombre con nostalgia.

-Entonces para pagar aquella fiesta le pidió prestado al usurero del pueblo, claro que tuvo que dejar algo a cambio… por eso me robó un colgante de zafiros, el cual estuvo en mi familia por muchas generaciones.

-_Ya lo recuerdo, habla de ese broche brillante…_

-Cuando me enteré de lo que hizo me enfadé mucho, así que él escribió ese juramento- explicó señalando el papel sobre la mesa –Allí dice que si cumplidos los veinte años él aún no me ha devuelto mi joya… yo oficiaré la ceremonia de harakiri y seré quien realice su sepuku.

"_!Entonces no ibas a darle un regalo por su cumpleaños!_" logró comprender tardíamente el panda.

-Claro que si señor panda, planeaba regalarle un pasaje de ida al más allá- respondió la mujer con una afable sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie –Pero como usted insistió en recibirlo…

A pesar del pelaje podía notarse claramente la palidez del animal en claras vías de extinción cuando la dama de kimono tradicional levantó su katana. A los ojos de Genma su esposa se había convertido en un demonio rodeado de fuego el cual estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida. "_Mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió_" ese cartel y una decena de platos vacíos, fueron los únicos indicios que quedaron del panda que hasta hace instantes comía tranquilamente en ese restaurante.

La gente que estaba en la calle detuvo sus actividades para observar asombrada la extraña escena de un panda apartando de su camino botes de basura, puestos de comida y personas, mientras huía de una elegante mujer que iba tras él con una katana en alto.

-¡Será mejor que se quede quieto señor panda, o no podré hacer un corte limpio!- exclamaba Nodoka en un intento por convencerlo para que se detuviera y poder realizar la ceremonia de manera adecuada.

Un artista marcial se caracteriza por su impresionante fuerza, su velocidad sin igual, una gran precisión a la hora del ataque y excelentes reflejos los cuales son vitales para la defensa. Pero Genma Saotome no es un artista marcial ordinario, él está más allá de las reglas de los simples mortales, así que como tal, era de esperar que saliera airoso de esta prueba del destino. El panda en plena huída se permitió mirar hacía atrás, para calcular con exactitud la distancia que lo separaba de la amenaza a su vida en la que se había convertido la inofensiva mujer. Pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente se encontraba a pocos milímetros de una columna, así que debido a la velocidad que llevaba, ni siquiera sus reflejos superiores pudieron evitar que quebrara el cilindro de concreto con su cabeza.

-¡Es muy veloz señor panda!- comentó Nodoka acercándose al animal aplastado que luchaba por quitarse la columna de encima –Bien acabemos con esto de una vez, tengo muchas cosas por hacer- diciendo esto, levantó su katana dispuesta a dar el golpe de gracia, pero uno de los carteles de madera del señor panda la detuvo.

"_!El día aún no acaba! Quizás él se lo devuelva antes de medianoche_"

-Eso tiene mucho sentido Señor Panda- asintió la mujer luego de considerarlo unos segundos –. Mi Genma siempre deja todo para último momento.

"_Eso es porque es un hombre muy ocupado_" respondió el panda logrando finalmente salir de debajo de los trozos de concreto.

-Muy bien, iré a cumplir unos pendientes, si lo ve dígale que lo esperaré en la casa Tendo. Y si no aparece, asegúrese conseguir un kimono ceremonial apropiado para la medianoche.

Todo el alivio que sintió por unos segundos se esfumó luego de esas palabras, tragó duro mientras observaba como la mujer se marchaba, debía hacer algo para salvar su pellejo. Lanzarse al estanque del mosquito ahogado, o convencer a Ranma de que tomara su lugar resultaban posibilidades muy tentadoras, sin embargo China quedaba demasiado lejos, y su hijo era tan malagradecido que jamás le haría ese pequeño favor.

-_Tendré que recuperar el colgante, no hay otra opción_- pensó refunfuñando, mientras se ponía en camino.

Durante su trayecto hacía la casa del señor Matsuya, ideó su plan, era perfecto y no podía fallar. Entraría a la casa con su apariencia de panda, armaría un gran caos, se robaría la joya de su mujer y nadie sospecharía que Genma Saotome tuvo algo que ver. Incluso podría regresar en unas semanas con su apariencia humana fingiendo estar dispuesto a saldar su deuda y reclamarles por haber perdido tan valioso tesoro, talvez así podría obtener algo de comida u otros tesoros que le ofrecieran para compensar tan grave falta. Satisfecho con su genial plan, llegó finalmente a la casa del hombre y golpeó la puerta, preparado para comenzar su actuación.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó alguien a un lado de él, para cuando giró sólo alcanzó a observar un obrero huyendo y un pico enterrado en unas cañerías.

Lo siguiente fue agua caliente, muy caliente, saliendo a presión y empapándolo por completo. El señor Matsuya abrió la puerta encontrándose a un empapado y muy abatido hombre, al cual no tardó ni un instante en reconocer.

-¡Saotome, cuanto tiempo! Aún tengo aquel broche que empeñaste, ¿vienes a pagarme lo que me debes?- lo saludó afablemente dándole golpecitos en la espalda mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos hombres se encontraban en la sala sentados frente a frente con una taza con té en sus manos. Genma miraba intensamente el humo que se desprendía del verduzco líquido mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación.

-_¿Cuándo se enfriará esta cosa?_

-¿Y bien viejo amigo?- habló Matsuya sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Piensas pagarme tu deuda?

-Ehh… pues… ¿cuánto te debía?

-Veamos, me pediste treinta mil yenes, y han pasado veinte años desde entonces así que a un interés de cinco mil yens por año me debes… ciento treinta mil yenes- finalizó con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que Nabiki mostraba cuando estaba a punto de estafar a alguien.

Todo guerrero tiene sus pequeños momentos de debilidad, y Genma Saotome no es la excepción, así que luego de escuchar tamaña cifra, cayó de espaldas con los ojos en espiral. Al despertar se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes siendo atendido por un joven demasiado servicial.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Genma bastante desconcertado.

-Usted se desmayó en la sala, por lo que mi padre y yo lo trajimos aquí para que descansara- le respondió el joven mientras continuaba trabajando en su arreglo floral.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de…?

-¡Viejo amigo, veo que despertaste!- interrumpió Matsuya ingresando a la habitación –Gracias hijo, yo me encargo- le habló al muchacho.

-Por nada papi… pero date prisa porque la cena está casi lista- luego de decir esto, el muchacho se retiró de allí contoneándose sugerentemente.

-Tu hijo es… muy particular- comentó Genma incorporándose en el futón mientras Matsuya se sentaba a su lado.

-Así es…- asintió suspirando resignado –Y lo peor es que necesito casarlo lo antes posible o no podrá heredar mi negocio.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Nadie confía en un usurero que no ha formado su familia, y mucho menos si es amanerado- reflexionó el hombre.

-¡Compromételo con alguna mujer y listo!- propuso brillantemente el artista marcial.

-Créeme que lo haría… pero sus... ejem… sus gustos son particulares, y a pesar de todo quiero mucho a mi hijo, no lo condenaría a ser infeliz por el resto de su vida…

-¿Y porqué no?

-Si solamente pudiera encontrar una chica lo suficientemente ruda para él, o…- tragó saliva antes de continuar –un muchacho que aparente ser una mujer, yo… los casaría de inmediato.

-Un muchacho que aparente ser una mujer…- murmuró Genma con su cerebro trabajando a inigualable velocidad –Si consigo la solución a tú problema me devolverás el colgante de mi esposa totalmente gratis, ¿qué dices?- propuso emocionado, sintiéndose orgulloso por su gran idea.

-Pues… si realmente solucionas mi problema te daré el colgante, y nuestras deudas quedarán saldadas. Pero, ¿cómo lo harás?

-Verás yo tengo un hijo que...

* * *

Aún faltaba una hora para medianoche cuando nuestro gran protagonista saltó un enorme bache en la acera mientras caminaba alegremente de regreso a la casa haciendo girar en su dedo índice, la cadena de plata que enlazaba tan preciada joya.

-¡Soy genial, no hay otro como yo!- canturreaba orgulloso por su gran idea.

-¡Sardinas, vendo sardinas!

-¿Un vendedor de sardinas a esta hora?- se preguntó deteniéndose a ver al hombre que pasaba a su lado con una pecera repleta de sardinas.

Retomó su camino pensando en tan curioso suceso cuando recordó un pequeño detalle.

-¡El bache!- exclamó al tiempo que volteaba sólo para alcanzar a ver como el vendedor caía al suelo y la pecera que antes estaba en sus manos daba varias vueltas en el aire.

A pesar de sus increíbles reflejos no pudo evitar que la pecera cayera sobre él, partiéndose en su cabeza.

-¡Todo me pasa a mi!- se lamentó el vendedor mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando a un semiinconsciente panda tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sardinas.

Por fortuna unos tiernos gatitos que se abalanzaron sobre las sardinas como si no hubieran comido en años, ayudaron al artista marcial a espabilarse. El arañado y muy adolorido panda se puso de pie con dificultad mientras intentaba desprenderse de algunos felinos que se aferraban con sus afiladas garras a su pelaje. Finalmente consiguió espantar a esas peludas bestias, las cuales huyeron a toda velocidad, sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo de disfrutar de su victoria, ya que a lo lejos pudo divisar como uno de los gatitos llevaba algo brillante en su hocico. Inmediatamente se percató de la ausencia del colgante así que salió raudo a perseguir al pequeño animal.

La pequeña cuidad de Nerima está llena de mitos y leyendas, la mayoría de ellos tan locos y absurdos como el que cuenta que en ella existe un grupo de artistas marciales adolescentes que pueden explotar paredes utilizando un solo dedo, llegar a lo techos más altos de un salto y transformarse en animales al contacto con el agua. Sin embargo esa noche Genma Saotome se enfrentó cara a cara con una de las leyendas más terroríficas de la comarca; el basurero de Nerima. Armándose de valor entró al enorme descampado cubierto de residuos en busca del pequeño ladrón. No llegó a dar ni dos pasos cuando una de sus patas se enterró en la basura, detrás de él una enorme y atemorizante silueta se alzó en medio de las sombras, y con sus feroces ojos ardiendo en llamas se lanzó hacía él.

* * *

Genma abrió sus ojos con dificultad, el foco que colgaba del techo sobre su cabeza resultaba molesto, así que volvió a cerrarlos dispuesto a continuar su siesta, pero al escuchar la dulce voz de quien proveía su alimento los abrió nuevamente.

-Que bueno que despertó tío Genma, todos estábamos muy preocupados por usted- le dijo Kasumi quien permanecía sentada a un lado de su futón.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó él incorporándose ya en su forma humana.

-Ranma lo encontró inconsciente fuera del basurero y lo trajo a la casa.

-Vaya no recuerdo nada…- murmuró él haciendo memoria -¡El colgante de Nodoka! ¡¿Dónde está el colgante?!- comenzó a gritar desesperado sin poder evitar imaginarse su cabeza rodando por el suelo.

-Se lo devolví a mamá antes de que se marchara- respondió Ranma entrando a la habitación –. Esta vez te salvaste por un pelo, viejo. Si no te hubiera encontrado, ella y su katana, habrían salido a buscar al señor panda.

-Glup…- fue la respuesta del hombre, mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes de un panda trozado servido en una gran charola de plata. Una caja que cayó en su regazo lo regresó a la realidad -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el hombre tomando la caja envuelta para regalo.

-Yo me retiro- anunció Kasumi –Ya es muy tarde y debo acabar de limpiar la cocina- diciendo esto se marchó de la habitación dejando a padre e hijo solos, en lo que ella creía sería un bonito e íntimo momento familiar.

-Akane me obligó a comprarte algo por tu cumpleaños…- informó Ranma secamente mientras se dirigía a su futón –Espero que te guste y bla bla bla… No tardes en apagar la luz- concluyó dejándose caer y quedando dormido casi al instante.

-¿Un turbante?- preguntó luego de abrir el paquete, pero obtuvo como única respuesta un ronquido.

Se quedó mirando intensamente el trozo de tela, el regalo que su hijo eligió especialmente para él.

-Que feo está…- murmuró para luego lanzarlo a una esquina de la habitación y volver a acostarse quedándose dormido aún más rápido que Ranma.

* * *

La mañana siguiente trascurrió con una agradable calma…

-Esto está delicioso Kasumi- la felicitó Genma mientras devoraba otro trozo de pastel.

-Me alegra que aún tenga buen sabor, lo preparé ayer para festejar su cumpleaños.

-¡Jajaja, Kasumi es una excelente cocinera!- exclamó Soun orgulloso.

-¡Así es!- asintió Genma acabando con la última porción.

-¡Hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa?!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta principal.

-Yo atiendo- se ofreció Akane saliendo de la sala donde estaba mirando televisión.

-Muchas gracias, yo iré a lavar esto- respondió Kasumi mientras se dirigía a la cocina con la bandeja, dejando a ambos hombres retomar su juego de shogi.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- preguntó Akane al ver al par de hombres esperando en el recibidor.

-Buenas tardes señorita, buscamos a un tal Ranma Saotome- informó el hombre mayor.

-¿Quién me busca?- preguntó Ranma que bajaba las escaleras secándose el cabello luego de un agradable baño.

-¡¿Tú eres Ranma?!- preguntó el hombre más joven demostrándose demasiado emocionado.

-¡Espera chico!- el señor Matsuya detuvo a su hijo tomándolo del hombro –Aún no sabemos si es verdad eso de que se convierta en mujer…

-¡¿Y eso qué?!- exclamó el joven liberándose del agarre -¡Estoy enamorado!- confesó abrazando de forma sugerente a Ranma.

Akane observaba con un tic en el ojo como Ranma intentaba liberarse del cariñoso chico, mientras su aura comenzaba a incendiar todo a su alrededor.

-Sólo espero que Saotome no me haya mentido…- murmuró resignado Matsuya.

-¿Saotome?- preguntó Ranma comprendiendo todo al instante –¡OJAYI, TE MATARÉ!

El grito de Ranma retumbó en toda la casa.

-Saotome, creo que lo llaman…- comentó Soun tranquilamente, pero al volver la atención a su amigo, sólo encontró un cartel en su lugar con la leyenda "_Yo gané_"

Soun se limitó a mirar el tablero, donde había una ingeniosa jugada que lo había dejado en jaque y de la cual no tenía escapatoria.

-Pero… yo estaba jugando con las blancas…- recordó luego de unos segundos.

* * *

Nuestro grandioso artista marcial en estos momentos disfrutaba de la agradable brisa matinal, sentado en un tejado vecino. Desde allí pudo escuchar a su futura nuera gritando; "!No toleraré esas escenas en mi casa!". Acto seguido vio a su hijo y el otro joven surcar los cielos, hasta perderse en la distancia. Satisfecho consigo mismo se recostó para poder dormir una siesta antes del almuerzo, definitivamente alguien tan genial como él se merecía un buen descanso.

Esta historia sería contada muchos años más tarde a las nuevas generaciones, para inculcarles una lección de vida, con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran heredar parte de las admirables habilidades que nuestro héroe. Pero bien sabemos que no nacerá nadie que se le compare, ya que Genma Saotome hay y habrá sólo uno en la historia de la humanidad.

**FIN. **

Hola a todos.

Este fic salió de mi gran cariño y admiración por este personaje, necesitaba dejarlo tan bien parado como se lo merece. Además tanto drama y romance aburre de vez en cuando, así que necesitaba un cambio. Espero que al menos les haya servido para entretenerse un rato.

Por otro lado les contaré que finalmente salvé el examen final que me tenía tan atareada, y luego tuve unas 3 semanas de vacaciones, en las cuales no hice NADA… Todas mis vacaciones son ineficientes, pero como estas, ninguna, y no era que yo quisiera descansar, es que cuando tengo tiempo libre la inspiración simplemente no llega. Pero ahora comencé las clases y como era de esperar la cantidad de ideas es indirectamente proporcional al tiempo del que dispongas, así que cuando comience a trabajar también, mi producción debería aumentar a 2 fics por día XDDD.

Espero traerles pronto la continuación de Jigoku, pero antes tengo un par de cosas que escribir, así que no creo poder tenerlo antes de 3 semanas u.u.

Bueno ahora que ya hice mi catarsis me despido.

Cuídense mucho, y si tienen un tiempito déjenme comentarios a ver que les pareció.

Saludos ^^.


End file.
